Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a high-speed-transmission connection device, and more particularly, to a high-speed-transmission connection device for reducing EMI (Electromagnetic Interference).
Description of the Related Art
With the advancement of mobile communication technology, mobile devices such as portable computers, mobile phones, multimedia players, and other hybrid functional portable electronic devices have become more common. To satisfy the demands of users, mobile devices can usually perform wireless communication functions. Some devices cover a large wireless communication area; these include mobile phones using 2G, 3G, and LTE (Long Term Evolution) systems and using frequency bands of 700 MHz, 850 MHz, 900 MHz, 1800 MHz, 1900 MHz, 2100 MHz, 2300 MHz, and 2500 MHz. Some devices cover a small wireless communication area; these include mobile phones using Wi-Fi and Bluetooth systems and those using frequency bands of 2.4 GHz, 5.2 GHz, and 5.8 GHz.
Antennas are indispensable elements for mobile devices supporting wireless communications. It should be noted that antennas tend to be affected by surrounding electromagnetic noise. For example, when data transmission interfaces of mobile devices are connected to other external devices, the electromagnetic waves leaking from the data transmission interfaces may negatively affect the normal operations of antennas. Such interference becomes serious if the frequency of transmission signals is increased. Since the electromagnetic noise cannot be removed completely by filters, it may significantly degrade the communication quality of mobile devices.